memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jenji120
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 07:45, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Pic Size Regarding an official pic size, no. Clearly nothing to huge, we try to keep it not to much bigger then the MA window is standardly. But it wasn't really a problem the size you had it I suppose, just figured while I was centering it I could shrink it a little. I think I once read someone say "as small as can still be useful". But like I said, it wouldn't have been much of a problem, just the centering was way to far off. Might wanna ask User:Gvsualan, he'd know. And welcome to memory alpha. - AJHalliwell 04:43, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Hey thanks for the info. and the welcome. I'll try to temper my lust for big beautiful images with a reasonable kb size :-) --Jenji120 04:49, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- Just a heads up because it took me a while to realize this: When you upload a new version of an existing image, the stuff you type in is really the edit summary - changes to the caption have to be made manually if at all. And always good to see a fellow DS9 fan. ;) --Schrei 09:09, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Nope, non-admins can't delete things even if you're the one who uploaded it. I usually just ask an admin (AJHalliwell and Gvsualan above are both good bets). --Schrei 03:02, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC)